


Emotion In Motion

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadam Week Prompt: Coffee Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotion In Motion

'Maybe Adam’s old fashioned and a little naive but when Kurt gives him a sly smile and invites him over for coffee, Adam  _brings_  coffee.

Santana takes one look at the tray in his hands and sighs. “Thank God you’re handsome because there is nothing going on upstairs.”

 Kurt touches his mouth with the tips of his fingers, taking the coffee tray and leading him back into the living room. “I’ve queued up Shameless- Rachel and Santana will be gone for the day.”

“Not on the couch, Ben and Jerry, that is my bed,” Santana says, giving them a hard look. “I will cut all the fake-pockets out of your tight-ass pants.”

Rachel comes out from behind her partition in a whirl of hair and shimmery eye-shadow. “What about Kurt’s pants?”

Santana takes pity on the way Kurt’s all but sucking down his coffee and rolls her eyes.

“Have a pleasant evening!” Adam sets down his own cup to give Rachel a quick departing hug.

Kurt barely seems to wait for Santana to usher Rachel out the door before he’s dragging Adam towards the privacy partition, fingers curling around his wrist.

“Kurt, my coffee’s on the tab-” Kurt hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Adam’s jeans, pulling him into a hard, hot kiss. There’s nothing demure about it, the way Kurt brings a hand up to tilt Adam’s jaw, the press of his tongue against the seam of his mouth. 

Adam tries to breathe in, tries not to tremble with the way Kurt arches into the kiss, the way his hips cock forward to rub teasingly against Adam’s. He’s rubbing the tips of his fingers teasingly along the crease of Kurt’s thigh, palms pressing hot against his ass when Kurt pulls back to nip at his bottom lip.

“Take your pants off and get on the bed.”

Adam’s fingers fumble with the zipper before he’s even thought it through. Kurt doesn’t wait patiently, planting a hand on Adam’s sternum and pushing him down onto the bed. He reaches up to grab a fistful of the the loose material, bunching between Adam’s legs and pulls it down determinedly. 

It isn’t a shock, exactly, that Kurt seems to take control immediately. Adam’s aware of the fact that Kurt likes to come out on top in everything and he knows himself enough to know that he likes that.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow at the bright blue boxers, crawling up the bed to plant another kiss on Adam’s mouth. Adam hisses at the touch of a firm hand sliding intently over his dick. 

“Nice briefs,” Kurt hums against his mouth, lips slipping wetly towards his cheek. Adam cants his hips up, moaning when Kurt doesn’t shy away from the twitch of his hips- his fingers rub over the damp cotton, hand lazily stroking up and down.

It isn’t long before Adam’s panting, skin prickling hot as he tries not to grind helplessly against Kurt’s slow, teasing hand. Kurt’s sucking red marks like stains on the skin behind Adam’s ear, biting down on the line of his collarbone when he curls his fingertips in the top of Adam’s briefs and slowly pulls them down. 

He huffs an excited breath at the way Adam’s dick bobs, free and red and shiny at the tip. He nearly whines when Kurt moves away to sit up.

“Where-”

Kurt throws a leg over his thighs, dropping a last quick kiss against his lips before he shuffles down, rubbing the fine stubble on his chin against the pale skin of Adam’s chest as he goes. Sneaky hands ball up the briefs, tossing them to the floor. 

“Any ideas yet?” Kurt asks, tongue darting out to lick at the pre-come dribbling out onto his belly. He rubs his hands down to the cut of Adam’s hips, presses his thumbs hard against the muscles of his thighs. His legs spread wide under the pressure. “Need any more clues?”

“I probably wouldn’t need  _any_  if you didn’t like to  _tease_.”

Kurt’s eyes narrow as he licks a hot stripe up to curl his lips around the head of Adam’s dick and suck him down. There’s nothing teasing about him now, about the wet heat of his mouth and the flutter of his tongue as he nudges his mouth down another inch and sucks hard. 

Adam jolts, biting off a curse as he curls in on himself. His body throbs, ribs expanding and contracting as his hips push against Kurt’s mouth. The fingers at his inner thighs squeeze warningly. 

“Sorry,” he grits out, sliding his palm down, fingers nearly touching the ends of Kurt’s hair. He scratches his belly instead, bringing his hand up to curl loosely around his own throat.

Kurt pulls off with a wet pop, breath hot and fast as he brings his hand up to jerk Adam off. It’s still too slow but the tight channel of his fist is slick with saliva and Adam’s digging his toes into the mattress, punching out a groan when Kurt lets him go and hooks his hands under Adam’s knees.

“You’re killing me,” he says desperately, hand reaching down to finish it himself. Kurt drags him down the bed instead, pinning his wrists back against the sheets. 

“Trust me,” he demands, and his voice is deeper than before, gravel and grit and heat. He brings one of Adam’s hands up to thread through the sagging puff of hair at his crown. “Also, you can touch. I like it.”

Adam uses the grip to pull Kurt down, biting hard against his mouth. “I trust you.”

Kurt pulls back, grabbing a pillow as he crawls back to the foot of the bed. Bossy hand pluck at Adam’s hips, until he’s settled on the edge of the mattress, anticipation humming under his skin.

“I’ve only done this a few times before,” Kurt cautions, putting the balls of Adam’s feet on the bed and weaving his arms under his knees, settling his shoulders against Adam’s thighs. “So don’t flip out. I’ll hold you down if I need to.”

The knowledge that Kurt  _can_  hold him down like this, scatters his thoughts and he almost misses the way Kurt leans forward, sucking him back into his mouth. 

There’s a pause, with Kurt’s hand wrapped firmly at the base of his dick, before he takes a deep, shuddering breath and relaxes, his throat opening up enough for Kurt to sink his mouth down towards his fist.

Adam can feel the muscles of his throat working, contracting and pulsing as Kurt lets go and slips down the last few inches to nose against the wiry hair at the base of his dick.

Adam tenses with the urge to keep still, hips aching against the need to thrust. Kurt digs his fingers hard into the firm muscles at his sides and pulls off with a long wet sound. 

“You can move,” he rasps, panting hot against Adam’s skin. “I’ll do this-” he pinches hard at his hip, “-if I need you to let me go.”

Adam pushes himself up on his elbows, reaching out to touch Kurt’s mouth. His neck and cheeks are flush, his lips shiny and red. He looks unreal, kneeling between Adam’s legs with bright eyes and spit on his chin. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kurt twists his head, pressing a kiss to the bump of bone on his wrist. “You won’t- I want to do this.”

Adam lies back.

Kurt pointedly threads his fingers through his hair, not letting go until Adam tugs gently. He gets a firm grip on his dick, pumping absently as he takes another deep, shuddering breath and wraps his lips around the head. 

It’s different now, knowing Kurt’s- his mind blanks as wet heat sinks down over his dick, hot and smoother this time, and when his hips instinctively buck up, Kurt moves with him. 

His fingers push at the back of Kurt’s head, pull at his hair as he rolls his hips and the pressure builds low in his belly. He feels hot, electric.

Kurt pulls off with a sharp gasp, mouth wide as he sucks in another breath. Adam can’t stop thrusting, his hips squirming against the sheets as he whines. 

“Come on,” Kurt mutters, going down again, working his throat as Adam jerks his hips up with a sharp, keening grunt and comes. 

Kurt whines, coughing and pulling back to stroke Adam through orgasm, keeping his lips sealed tightly over the tip of his dick until he stops shaking. 

He pulls back to wipe daintily at the corners of his mouth, catching whatever release he didn’t swallow on the pads of his fingers.

Adam watches him from the bed, heart still pounding in his chest as Kurt cleans the spit and come from his face while his hair sticks up wild and twisted from Adam’s fingers. 

“I don’t even  _remember my name_ ,” he says finally, watching in disbelief as Kurt blushes brightly. 

“I take it you enjoyed yourself?”

Adam sits up, putting his feet flat on the floor and pulling Kurt up onto the bed. Kurt hovers over his lap, knees spread on the bed. The bulge in his sweatpants, obvious between them. 

“I think your neighbors could tell you just how much I enjoyed myself,” he says, rubbing his hands down to push Kurt’s shirt up. “Take this off.”

“You don’t ha-”

“Off.”

Kurt pulls the shirt off by the sleeves, the graceful shrug of his shoulders mesmerizing. When he tries to fold it, Adam yanks the shirt from his hands, listening to the way it flutters to the floor behind them.

“That’s no way to treat a three hundred dollar shirt,” Kurt chides, slipping his hands down to knead at Adam’s shoulders. He looks so strong like this, firm and physical in a way Adam isn’t used to seeing when he’s layered up in fabric. 

He takes a moment to pull him close at the waist, wrapping his arms all the way around. Kurt plays with the hair at the back of his head absently,  hips circling lazily as he waits out Adam’s moment of sentimentality. 

He nearly jolts off the bed when sly hands yank his sweat pants down. 

“You sneaky, little-” Kurt’s grip tightens on his neck, the front of his pants still caught on his dick. “Warn me next time.”

Adam snaps the elastic band just under the curve of Kurt’s ass, palming the smooth skin in apology. Kurt arches into the touch, pants out a soft breath as Adam’s fingertips catch at the crease. 

“Next time,” Adam promises, leaning in to press a kiss to a dusty, pebbled nipple. 

Kurt hums as he reaches in, wrapping his hand around him. His hips rock, the dry slip of skin the only sound in the room. 

“There’s stuff,” Kurt says breathlessly, eyes closing. “Under the pillow.”

“You keep it under your pillow when Santana likes to search your room?”

“Don’t talk about  _Santana_  when your hand’s-”

Adam curves his palm over the head, leaning back to feel under the pillows for the bottle of slick. 

Kurt spreads his knees wider as the click of the top, settling down on Adam’s thighs. He’s red across his cheeks, pink and peachy along his throat and chest. Adam rubs his fingers together, spreading the lube as he puts his free hand at the small of Kurt’s back, swallowing his moan as he takes him in hand. 

Kurt isn’t shy about chasing his own pleasure, immediately thrusting into Adam’s hand. His mouth goes slack between kisses, releasing tiny, pleased huffs as they rock together. 

Adam’s already half hard again.

He lets Kurt go, ignoring the whine of protest and the way he can’t seem to stop rocking, taking a moment to slick himself up before rolling Kurt onto his back and pushing his legs open wide. 

“Oh, yes,” Kurt moans, wrapping his legs around Adam’s thighs to pull him close. Adam shoves a hand between them, lining them up in a loose grip as he thrusts hard. 

Kurt gasps against a laugh at the way they slide together, almost too much lube already shining on his thighs and belly. He grins instead, breath hitching and hips working in ways that make Adam wish they had more time. 

The room feels hot, heavy and intense, every breath louder than the next. Even the never-ending backdrop of New York City’s noise pollution has faded behind the hard thudding of Adam’s heart beat.

He keeps his hips rolling, slow but intent, until Kurt’s wriggling under him, hands flitting from gripping Adam’s arms to scratching through the hair at the nape of his neck to sliding down his ribs. 

“Is this payback?” Kurt groans, arching his head back into the mattress, heels digging into the muscle of Adam’s thighs. He swallows thickly, the column of his throat a stark line.

When Adam works his hand in time with his rolling hips, Kurt shudders.

“You’d go off just like this,” he says, leaning down to bite at the bob of Kurt’s throat. “Just slow and steady until you boil over.”

“Don’t you dare,” Kurt breathes but he’s already there, shivering under his skin as he comes under Adam’s grip. A quick handful of thrusts later, he joins him, curling over to moan into Kurt’s shoulder, fingertips tingling.

Kurt rubs the palm of his hand down Adam’s back quietly, still breathing hard. Adam kisses a slow line up to his jaw, leaving a slick, sticky hand print against the comforter. 

“You came on me,” Kurt mutters, running a hand through his spiky hair. Adam shoves himself over to bounce against the mattress, leg smearing in the mess on Kurt’s belly. 

The leg of Kurt’s sweat pants- still clinging to the edge of the bed- get sacrificed for clean up duty before Adam replies, “A  _coffee_  date? You weren’t wearing any underwear. You were never planning for us to watch Shameless together, were you?”

Kurt hums, blinking slowly against sleep. “I DVR’d it.”

He yawns infectiously, pulling the edge of the comforter up around them with his toes. “We’ll watch it after a nap.”

Kurt doesn’t speak, curling his fingers lightly against Adam’s and drifting off into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: may2013.
> 
> I think I’ve written two of three versions of a coffee date for these guys already. This is a bit of a change-up? ALSO I’M SORRY. I HAVEN’T WRITTEN SLASH SINCE IT WAS CALLED A LEMON.


End file.
